Same As Yours
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She left eight years ago. When she came back, she realized that her feelings never changed. Does he feel the same way? -hiatus, will be rewritten-


A/N: This is an OOC and AU fic… I'm stating it now. And this is an ExT fic. I dedicate this to dj azn gyrl! Err, that's all. On to the story!

-o0o0o0o-

"But I _can't_ go to Japan!" Daidouji Tomoyo said in a low voice as she glared at the man standing in front of the wide window. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as she clenched her hands.

"Why," Ralph Wesley said as he turned to look at her "can you not go there? You are the one who handles these things!"

"B-But you can always send someone else, like Miss Eve for instance!" she retorted. "Send anyone but me!"

"You are the best candidate, for your belated information Miss Daidouji. Japan was where you grew up, nee? And your mother runs a toy company for heaven's sake! You know best how the Japanese handles business." He said indulgently.

She sighed exasperatedly and sat down at the comfortable chair in front of his desk. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she stared at him defiantly. "You can send me to Africa and I will not flinch… Just not Japan."

"And pray tell me why not?" he grinned at her.

He was her boss and also her good friend. The man ran a multi-national company that manufactured things from cars to toys. He was one of her many suitors but after turning him down, she found out that they were more compatible as friends.

"I-It's personal Ralph." Tomoyo sighed as she massaged her right temple. Arguing first thing in the morning was so not her thing.

"_That_ personal huh?" said the dark-haired man as he stared at her with twinkling eyes. "I have a haunch that it's about your love life…"

"My love life is nonexistent Sir I-Know-You-So-Much-I-Don't-Care-If-It-Messes-Your-Peace." Tomoyo replied with a nonchalant smile. She may not be looking for a boyfriend but men swarmed at her doorstep like bees to honey although she refused outright.

"Oh, but messing your schedule up is fun," he teased.

"Shut up Ralph. I don't want to go to Japan and that's final!" she said in a final tone.

"We'll see my dear Tomoyo, we'll see." And Ralph grinned impishly.

Tomoyo didn't miss that grin but she let it pass. Even if she told him she didn't want to return to her homeland, a small pang of homesickness still resided in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm going to get some tea. This is going to give me one hell of a headache," she told him and got up. He mock saluted her as she strode out of his office. The twenty-three year old woman went straight out of the building and headed to a small teashop at the end of the block.

Coffee wasn't really her taste and she preferred tea over it. And besides tea soothed and calmed her nerves whenever she felt like she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Right now, she needed it badly.

After some ten minutes Tomoyo sat down on the small table by the huge glass windows with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Beautiful jazz music played in the background as to compliment the comfy aura of the small shop. And the view of the street was interesting.

"Go to Japan…" she repeated to herself before sighing softly. As much as she hated going back, she wanted to…

Because she missed her mother, cousins, the Penguin Park, and him… so much she had left at Japan. But it was her own choice to leave her hometown to go away to a foreign country to study... and to run away from him too.

But in leaving her country, she'd explored the world and learned more. She graduated at Harvard with honors, made many friends, and became one of the company's top executives…

Tomoyo sipped her tea as she stared at the street. Japan. She swore never to set foot there again after what happened eight years ago.

But what if she went back?

Her mother would be pleased to have her at their house again. They haven't seen each other for six months although they kept regular contact through phone and emails. And she can visit her cousins again.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Tomoyo stood up and paid the check. She decided to risk it and just live through Ralph's gleeful crowing. It was time to go home.

-o0o0o0o-

Same as Yours

-o0o0o0o-

Sunshine shone through the thick leaves of the cherry tree that provided shade for them. It was Art class and two girls sat together with their drawing boards, sketching the fountain.

"Sakura-chan has Li-kun asked you to the prom?" asked Daidouji Tomoyo as she added some more chalk to set off the water like it was shining. She glanced sideways at her cousin and grinned playfully.

"He hasn't…" Kinomoto Sakura blushed pink. She bowed her head to try and hide her telltale cheeks. Tomoyo giggled as she stopped sketching.

"He'd better before it's too late…" the dark-haired girl said, chuckling. She waved her charcoal piece in the air a la fairy godmother style. "Or my dear Sakura-chan will be taken by some other Prince Charming."

"Tomoyo-chan!" the brown-haired girl admonished before giggling. "You make me sound like a sought-after belle!"

"Well, you are," her best friend said matter-of-factly, "Did you know that you're the talk of the basketball players?"

Sakura shook her head, blushing in charming pink. "I don't believe it."

"Really, then how do we explain the sticky stares they give your way, especially from Asato-san?" Tomoyo teased. "Li-kun better hurry up."

She laughed as she saw her cousin throw blades of grass towards her way. It was so much fun teasing her best friend slash cousin sometimes. Sakura would become flustered and pink and be so cute.

"You're serious about him, nee?" Tomoyo asked as she lay down the soft grass while her sketchpad lay discarded on her side. Sakura looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. Their classmates were on the school garden and they were alone.

"What do you mean?" the green-eyed girl said as she absently picked the grass.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You wouldn't accept any other guy except him." Tomoyo's innocent blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Why not, he's sweet and handsome and he likes you too."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she realized that her best friend was talking in a soft voice, almost to herself.

"Sometimes I wish guys were more like Li-kun. Shy and sweet and nice… wouldn't it be wonderful?" the girl said and then she shook her head. She sighed as she turned to her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's not the men, Tomoyo-chan. It's you." Sakura said softly as she stared at the infinite blue sky. "You date so many guys… and you only end up hurting them and yourself."

"I don't hurt…" said the dark-haired heiress "not so much anyway."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan," the brown-haired girl sighed as the other girl picked up her sketchpad and began to draw again. Her cousin had withdrawn into a shell and would not hear anymore of it.

Silence befell between them and Sakura can't help but sigh. It was common knowledge that Sakura and Tomoyo were two of the most sought-after girls in Northwest High School. They were both smart and beautiful and many of the male population would've been considered blessed if they were even given as much as a glance.

Tomoyo liked being surrounded by flowers on Valentines Day, receiving chocolates and adoring stares, and having many worshippers on her shrine. She was the darling of the crowd with her witty conversation and kind nature. But because of her humility and innate sweetness other girls found it hard not to like her.

The dark-haired heiress dated guy after guy, getting hurt if she didn't dump them first. But they were so much in love with her they didn't mind. Sakura had held Tomoyo through so many tear-filled nights, not quite understanding why her best friend did it.

Her best friend was a heart-breaker. She was popular, beautiful, and an average genius to boot. What more could a guy ask for in a dark-haired angel with blue eyes and a sweet smile? She could have any boy she wanted.

But Tomoyo chose a wrong path. She did not mean to be a bully but she delighted in hurting a boy's heart. She loved to see their hurt expression after being dumped. If it's for punishment, perhaps it is, or maybe for revenge from the hurt she had experienced? No one really knew the real Tomoyo Daidouji because she was deep. Her secrets were her secrets.

"Tomoyo-chan, will Maki-kun be your escort to the prom?" Sakura asked quietly. Her best friend shook her head. Another one bites the dust.

"No, he might be a good dancer but he's a total bore," said the Daidouji heiress. She tucked a few strands of her lustrous black hair behind her ear. "I'm going to search for a new escort."

"But you and Maki-kun had been together for over two months!" Sakura exclaimed.

The other girl shrugged flippantly. "I know when it's time to end it. And besides he likes someone else. Someone just put him up to asking me to be his girl."

Sakura's eyes saddened as she looked at Tomoyo. She'd never had a boyfriend before and was having second thoughts already. Her best friend's disastrous relationships were horrible enough to make her change her heart.

"I'm sure to find someone… there are a lot of guys in this school." Tomoyo smiled confidently.

And Sakura knew that most of them would be aspiring to be her boyfriend-to-be.

-o0o0o0o-

A/N:

_Same as Yours_ was published before on 04-28-03. It is one of the most interesting plots I'd had on the Eriol+Tomoyo fandom. So, after a few years of contemplation, I'd decided to continue it… and I dedicate the new revamped story to the 12 people who reviewed it!

Messages long due:

dj azn gyrl: THANK YOU! Your review always reminds me to go back to this story. I'll continue it… and not leave it hanging this time!

Umeko and Kokori.Inc: that statement will be explained soon enough Thanks for your kind remarks! I'm happy it's cute albeit a little angsty.

Dana Daidouji-san: ARIGATOU! You reviewed _Graduation_ too, nee? Hehe, and that little feeling… might just prove true! ;;

Camera-Happy/huggles back I WILL UPDATE!

not applicable: I love 'em too!

Sailor Tomoyo: yesh, I will update… I won't leave this unfinished!

ji((Y1: Wow! I didn't know it had happened in real life! O.O I picked this idea up somewhere in a text message but I didn't know it had really happened! And I hope I can conjure happy feelings as the story goes on.

Shy Syaoran Girl: Hehe, suspicious indeed. XD Things will become quite exciting after their meeting. But first, the introductions…

MarikzAngel: I'm happy you love it.

cheerlin: Tomoyo is indeed those things… but in this AU, painful things are bound to happen. But daijobu, though Tomoyo is quite OOC, you'll still see most of her character intact.

Elvirna/hugs tightly Thank you for your kind words… it helped inspire me to get up and rewrite it… and not make Tomoyo OOC. I believe it's my fault; I didn't make a proper story before… I was too eager to write it down. Anyway, here it is a better story!


End file.
